Retribution
by burmafrd
Summary: The War may be over but a lot of things are happening.  AU of course.  JK Rowling is a goddess and I am just playing a little.
1. Chapter 1

When the War was over, most everyone thought things would return to normal. They were wrong. To start with, not all the DeathEaters had been caught, or killed. There were some that were not on the run and still attacking those who had fought on the other side. Not many but some. Fred Weasley had been killed by a DeathEater more than 6 months after Voldemort and his top henchmen met their deaths at the hands of the Golden Trio. That had engendered renewed vigor from the Auror's and several DeathEaters had been caught soon after, so once again the situation seemed to be settling down.

And once again the majority was wrong. It was rumored that the one that killed Fred was a prominent DeathEater; and there were not many of them left. As a matter of fact only two: Severus Snape, who had been identified as being a Order of Phoenix spy for some time; and Lucius Malfoy, who had been shown to have worked as well as an informant for the Order for a while before the final battle. However his son had died then; an unrepentant Deatheater from all accounts. It was not even known who had killed him; though a Weasley was suspected (they had all been there). So suspicion immediately focused on Lucius Malfoy. Ron Weasley in particular, never believing Malfoy's defection had ever been more than a way to save his skin, thought he was guilty of getting revenge for the death of his son. So what happened soon after was not really all that much of a surprise.

Lucius Malfoy was found behind the Leaky Cauldron badly beaten; almost dead. Auror's determined that he had been stupefied then beaten. There was great speculation that Ron Weasley had done it. However Malfoy was still in St Mungo's and there had been no statement by the Ministry except that the incident was under investigation.

Only days later Scrimagor, one of Voldemorts last known lieutenants, was caught and it was determined that he had been the one that killed Fred Weasley; it was almost certain that he would received the Dementor's Kiss. That made things even more interesting.

Hermione Granger was very worried. She, like many others, suspected that Ron had been the one to attack Malfoy. Even though they had broken up well before the final Battle, Hermione still considered him one of her best friends; and his actions to her looked very suspicious. He was nervous and jumpy even after Scrimagor had been caught and identified as the killer of Fred. Hermione, who knew Ron as well as anyone, was frightened that he was guilty and that Lucius Malfoy would have no problem at all saying so; his hatred of the Weasleys just as well known as their hatred of all Malfoys. As a week went by and Malfoy was released from St Mungo's to recuperate back as Malfoy Manor, they were all waiting for the shoe to drop. So an Owl from Lucius Malfoy asking Hermione to see him at the manor was not reassuring. Outside of the fact that Hermione had very bad memories of the Manor due to her torture by Bellatrix Lestrange, she had no liking for any Malfoys. Narcissa had divorced Lucius and had moved to the Continent; so Lucius was all alone at the Manor. Being alone with Lucius Malfoy was not something that Hermione wanted at all; but she felt she had to go. She just knew this was about Ron. Why he wanted to see her was the big question.

Lucius Malfoy had just the previous day left his bed to start to move around again. However he had always been a fast healer and Magical Medicine was quite good about healing in this day and age. While certainly not 100%, he was still almost back to normal in most ways. And his mind was just as agile and sharp as ever. He had had over a week to think about the attack; and how to use that to his advantage. He had lived his entire life with the knowledge that every event has plusses and minuses; it was just how you used it. His attack could be very valuable; since it had been shown that he was completely innocent of the death of Fred Weasley. Sympathy for that and the death of his son would help in the repair of the Malfoy reputation and power standing in the wizarding world; however more was needed.

Hermione apparated to the entrance of Malfoy Manor and walked to the door; before she could even knock a House Elf had it opened and was beckoning her inside. Hermione looked at the elf and her mouth dropped open.

"Breezy will take you to see the Master."

The little House elf was wearing clothes! "Bandaged like a Malfoy House Elf" was a well known term in the wizarding world for their well documented abuse of the elf's. For one to look so well and to be wearing clothes was a complete shock to Hermione; though she had to admit no other knowledge then well known rumor and history. She had seen no elf's during her kidnapping and torture at the Manor. This was very strange.

Lucius had carefully planned this visit. He had only made his decision 2 days ago when he was sufficiently alert and also had had the news about scrimagor. Knowing that placed him in a position of power he had started his plotting.

Hermione had to admit the Manor was impressive; but it was a cold impression, more of a museum then a home. She was led to the study as told by Breezy, who seemed quite cheerful and happy. At least it was not the room where she had been tortured.

Breezy opened the door and Hermione stepped through, preparing herself for she knew not what. The study was actually somewhat comforting and warm in comparison; perhaps because it was in constant use. Lucius Malfoy was known to be immensely wealthy and ran his businesses with an iron hand; very much in control.

He rose as she came through the door; Hermione had to admit that despite everything else the basic courtesies Lucius showed was something she liked. Of course he probably would ruin that image immediately with caustic or vicious comments about 'mudbloods'. He was looking quite well for being nearly dead only 10 days earlier. Even with magical medicine he clearly was a fast healer; the bruises were almost gone and while there was some stiffness in his movements that was the only other indication of his injuries. He still had that gorgeous head of hair that most women (Hermione included) envied. Tall and extremely handsome, it was no wonder that one of his nicknames was 'Luscious Lucius'.

Lucius examined the young witch closely. He had not had the opportunity to have a close look at her for some time; she had clearly grown up and matured. Her mental acuity and brilliance and power as a witch had been evident for many years; but the formerly bushy hair was now curled and quite attractive; and the firm young body shown by the quite nice robes she was wearing (Lucius approved of that- a witch with her record should look the part) was very nice indeed. Having been without a woman for some time, Lucius had to admit her attractiveness aroused him. But that was beside the point; this was business, he reminded himself. And Lucius Malfoy was ruthless when business was concerned.

Hermione had taken some care and had worn her best robes; Lucius Malfoy was known to dislike everything muggle; and she felt it was best to not provoke him by wearing her normal muggle clothes. She carefully sat down in the rather plush chair that Lucius motioned to.

"Thank you for being prompt, Miss Granger."

"I like to think that I am prompt, Mr Malfoy. I believe it is very rude to be late."

"Quite right. Although I admit to being what is called 'fashionably late' at times; but that is strictly calculated."

Hermione was very surprised how pleasant he was being. This of course increased her suspicion and alertness.

Lucius was amused as he noted the young witches increased tension; no fool there. He was looking forward to this conversation for many reasons; one of which was that he did not get much intelligent discourse except with Severus; it seemed to be a dying art.

Hermione was determined to not make any mistakes or show any nervousness; however this was not going as she had thought it would and that did make her tense up, which she knew the sharp eyes across from her had not missed. So she decided to be blunt.

"I was very surprised as you can imagine to receive your request for a visit; I cannot think of any reason why you should want to see me that could not be handled by an owl."

Lucius smirked, if only slightly. Her well known bluntness was in evidence; and that made this more interesting. Lucius loved to negotiate; use his superior intellect to outmaneuver his outmatched opponents. Here, though, his advantage would be mainly surprise; he was not arrogant enough to think he could really outthink the brilliant young witch. However his years of experience did give him an edge which he was well prepared to use.

"I am assuming that you are well aware of recent events."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Which events would that be, Mr Malfoy?"

Now to work his advantage. "Please call me Lucius."

"Very well, Lucius. Which events?"

Blunt as ever. This was very enjoyable. "My recent mishap."

Interesting way to put it. "I would say that it was more than a mishap, if the Prophet was to be believed."

"for once it was somewhat accurate."

Hermione had to smile at that. She had had more than her fair share of conflicts with the Daily Prophet; even though she had managed to come to an accommodation with Rita Skeeter. Well, she still had to find out the reason she was here.

"Lucius, lets get down to it. I am not experienced in sideways conversation; I much prefer bluntness and being straightforward."

Lucius actually smiled at this. The little witch was acting as he had thought; and he had to admit he was enjoying it. So many were afraid or unable to talk right at him; she was a very refreshing change to most of the sycophantic conversation he normally received; and yet not coarse or rude as he was apt to get from his enemies.

Hermione was amazed that the difference a real smile made; he no longer seemed a cold statue but a real person, and a very attractive one at that. She had to take a grip on herself or she would start to respond; and that would be a big mistake, she was sure.

A very astute observer of people, Lucius was able to accurately read her reactions. He was pleased; his suspicions were being borne out. Well, perhaps it was time to test the waters.

"As I am sure you are not surprised to hear, it was Ron Weasley that attacked me."

Hermione closed her eyes. She was indeed not surprised at all.

"He is facing years in Azkaban."

Well she had wanted blunt. She had gotten it. Not that she liked it now. She was starting to get an inkling of what was going on.

"If you identify him."

Lucius smiled again; this was more of a smile a shark might have just before he took a bite.

"Yes, IF I identify him. From all accounts there were no witnesses, and my testimony is the only evidence the Auror's would have."

Hermione sat back in her chair. Lucius was after something; and it concerned her. But what could it be? What was the price of keeping Ron out of Azkaban and was she willing to pay it?

Lucius examined the young witches posture. Her direct look told him that she understood. He was not surprised at all; he had expected no less from her. Of course she had absolutely no idea of his price; of that he was equally certain.

Hermione decided that waiting would give her no advantage; she might as well maintain her reputation as being blunt to a point.

"What is the price Lucius?"

My she was indeed blunt. But he had to agree with her stance; there was no advantage she would gain by waiting. He decided to reward her bluntness with some of his own.

"You."

Hermione just managed to keep her jaw from dropping; though she was certain that he was well able to identify her shock. For a moment her mind was blank; then rage began to bubble.

"No."

Lucius smiled his shark smile again. He could see the signs of anger; it made her even more attractive seeing that fire.

"I doubt that is your final answer."

Hermione wanted to reach across and slap his arrogant face; somehow she maintained control.

"Are you certain of that?"

Lucius relaxed back in his chair; of course it was calculated. But it would still impact the young witch.

"You will not allow him to go to Azkaban if you can stop it. Even though your relationship ended more than a year ago, your closeness to the entire family and your loyalty to him as his friend will not allow you to do so."

Hermione gritted her teeth, almost audibly. How many times was she expected to clean up his mess? She was not his mother or his girlfriend. She would not admit that deep inside her there was a certain heat from realizing that Lucius Malfoy wanted her.

Lucius was enjoying himself immensely; the little witch was very attractive in her anger; and he had to admit a cat like pleasure in playing with his victim.

Hermione forced herself to stay calm; it was a struggle. "You want to soil yourself with a mudblood?"

"It would not be the first time I took pleasure in that way."

"Before you killed her?"

"I have never killed anyone."

"But you watched and did nothing as others did."

Lucius was feeling very relaxed; so far this was going as expected.

"It would not have been to my advantage to try and stop any of that; it would indeed have placed myself and my family in danger to try and intercede."

"And that makes it allright?"

"Of course it does not. I share in the guilt; I have always known that."

Now Hermione was puzzled; her anger settling. "Then why in the world would an intelligent man swallow all that garbage and go along with the insanity that Voldemort was pushing?"

Lucius considered. This conversation would have to happen sooner or later; was there any real advantage to gain from delaying it? Probably not.

"I was told to become a Deatheater as my father was; as his father was; it was not a very significant event, really, at that time. It was almost a right of passage for most of the Pureblood families. Back then it was much more talk than action."

Hermione looked at him closely. "And as the action became the same as the talk?"

"I did as little as I could; mostly talk and posing and attitude. It served me quite well for a very long time."

"When did you first actually do something- as in attacking someone?"

"The Ministry."

Hermione almost dropped her jaw again. "THAT was your first time? As recent as that? Only a few years ago?"

Lucius seized the advantage. "As I said I was able to accomplish a lot without doing much; Voldemort wanted my connections and money more than my actual actions. BUT he began to doubt me after that unfortunate event; and he left me in Azkaban for failing. Technically when Scimagor was put in by Voldemort as Minister and he freed me, it was not illegal even though he clearly was not a legitimate minister. My actions afterward, as you well know, was sufficient to prevent my return."

Hermione slowly nodded, thinking hard. She was one of those who had reluctantly corroborated his help which had kept him from going back. He had not done anywhere near as much as she had always thought; if he was to be believed; and she had a hunch he was telling the truth. And it did fit; come to think of it; he had seemed to be much more talk than action. But that really did not matter and she could not let him sidetrack her.

"Still it was something you believed in. The Pureblood fantasy of no muggles and a pureblood wizarding world."

Lucius sighed. She was like a dog with a bone; she would not let go. Not that he had expected anything less.

"I never really thought about it that much until my time in Azkaban; which left me with nothing to do but think. After the first week or so, when it became clear that I was not going to be freed by Voldemort, I began to really think and examine my life. In the months that followed, I was forced to acknowledge that there was very little superiority in substance or deed that could be laid at the Pureblood door. I still believe in the customs and forms; I think they are quite valid. But in the actual blood factor, that has to be questioned. You yourself are quite an argument against it."

Hermione blinked.

Inwardly Lucius smirked, though careful not to let it out. THAT caught her by surprise.

"If the Pureblood belief in superiority was true, you would not be possible. Your power and abilities should not be possible from a mudblood. Yet you exist. Facts are hard to deny when you face them. Then there are examples on the other side; most of the Weasley's to be blunt. Ron being only the most outstanding example of the fallacy of pureblood superiority. But there are many others. For the first time I faced those facts and acknowledged them. Then I found out that Voldemort was not even a pureblood. That shocked me. I had to face the fact that I had been perpetuating stupidity; from that point on I was no longer a supporter of him. "

Hermione was shocked. She just knew he was being honest; not sure how, but she was sure. This changed much in the way she would have to view him. Many of her most strongly held views would have to change about Lucius Malfoy. But there were still things to find out.

"What about that Diary you put into Ginny's purse?"

"I had no idea that it was that dangerous; I wanted to be rid of it and embarrass Arthur at the same time. I would never put any child in danger."

Now Hermione was getting worried. Her ability to say no to him was being steadily eroded.

Accurately gauging her, Lucius moved to further put her off balance.

"If you were thinking I was taking you as a mistress you were mistaken; but then again I was not exactly forthcoming."

Now Hermione felt her heart start to pound- he could not be going where she thought he was?

'Now for the kill.'

"You will become my wife."

Dazed Hermione looked at him. Then she blinked and shook her head; closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now she knew what it was really all about.

"You need an heir."

"Correct. I have none now; and only some distant relations that I refuse to see inherit. You are young and fit; and your last examination showed you to be very fertile."

Hermione blushed, then started to get mad again.

Forestalling this, Lucius was quick. "I needed to know that your various injuries had not damaged your reproductive system. Narcissa was fragile and unable to have more children; you on the other hand appear to be quite able to have several. I did not want Draco to be an only child."

"So I am to be your broodmare."

"You will be my wife in all ways. You have not considered the advantages you will gain; but then again why would that have ever been something you would think about."

Hermione was still dazed to an extent; but her agile mind surmounted the confusion (and the desire she still refused to accept) and forced her to think.

"Tell me these advantages."

Lucius knew then that he had her. It might take more to get her to actually accept, but she was going down that road.

"You are brilliant and determined; you will be a success at whatever you set your mind to. But consider this: the Ministry, which is where I gather you will start, is still mostly controlled at the lower and medium levels by Purebloods who will do their best to slow you down and frustrate you. Both because of who and what you are, but also because they fear you; in time you will pass them and be over them. But that is the factor: time. It will be many years before you will be in a position to truly affect the changes you want. If you were to go outside of the Ministry, you have no financial backing. Once again starting at the very bottom and taking years to make a difference. And your impact as a teacher at Hogwarts would be minimal."

Hermione would have liked to argue the points; but she knew he was right. He was echoing her own thoughts that she had had since the end of the war. She might me Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, but out in the world that would not mean as much as it did at the moment. And would mean less as time went by.

Lucius could see her thinking it over and agreeing with him; as it should be since he knew he was right. Now for the clincher.

"Now if you marry me: you will have the financial backing and contacts necessary to affect many changes quickly in many areas of the wizarding world. I know you want to make changes in the laws, in many areas. I can help there; even if I do not personally agree with those changes I will support you. That will make a critical difference. I also surmise that you want to change the curriculum at Hogwarts, which I happen to agree with. Once again together we can make those changes much faster than either of us on their own. In other areas the advantages of being Mrs Malfoy will be great."

Hermione slowly nodded, once again he was correct. But still there was something else going on here, she knew it.

"You must have other motivations. There are many pureblood witches who would be quite happy to give you children and they would make no waves in the pureblood world where you still wish to reign. "

No fool, the little witch. Now for a slice of truth.

"I have not met a single unmarried witch for some time with your brilliance and knowledge and spirit. I do not want a broodmare, Hermione. I want a companion as well."

Hermione flushed; and found it much harder to resist his appeal; and she had to acknowledge the desire that would not go away. Still there was more.

"Thank you. But there is still more than that."

Lucius paused and thought briefly. How much to tell now; how much to hold back for later? Some now certainly.

"Your marriage to me will also raise the Malfoy family in the rest of the wizarding world."

Hermione nodded, but cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. Lucius sighed. Persistant and stubborn; but once again he expected no less.

Now for the final move.

"I want you."

Hermione's eyes widened and she trembled. She shivered to her core, which had begun to heat up.

Lucius then stood up. She did as well, watching him warily.

"And you want me."

Hermione shook her head, even as he slowly advanced on her.

"That has never entered my mind!"

"That does not matter. You do now."

Still moving slowly, but with the inevitability of a glacier moving down the valley, he moved towards her. Hermione found part of herself wanting to run; part did not want to run away but towards him; indecision rooted her to the spot. And Lucius pounced.

One long arm wound around her waist; one reached the back of her head, his large hand cupping her hair and pulling her towards him. Like a bird enthralled by a snake, she let him pull her to him. He lowered his head and took her mouth; she accepted this by raising her head towards him; no longer able to deny her own desire.

The kiss was nothing like she had ever encountered; but then she had never really been kissed by a man who knew what he was doing. Lucius took her mouth like Alexander took Persia; totally and completely. His tongue forced its way in and dueled with hers as he plundered her warm cavern. Plastered to him Hermione could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her stomach. Nothing else mattered or registered to her accept him and what he was doing to her.

Lucius groaned as he let go of her mouth and raised his head; she had indeed been exactly what he had hoped for; passion and heat all wrapped up in a brilliant mind only needing a master to free it. He looked with pleasure at her heated face; swollen lips, and the dazed but fiery blaze in her whisky colored eyes. Then he deliberately let her go and stepped back. She all but fell into the chair.

Hermione had never experienced true passion before; and had frankly wondered if it was fantasy encouraged by ridiculous books and movies. Now she knew differently. And of all people to learn this from.

Still moving slowly Lucius went back to his desk and sat down, letting her recover.

Hermione slowly surfaced; dazed but content, amazingly. She knew she should run away; but also knew she could not. Frankly to a great extent Ron's fate did not really matter to her that much; he had fallen in love with the glory and attention and was sadly changing much for the worst. It might be good for him to spend a few years in Azkaban; the dementors were gone and the conditions much improved. But Hermione knew that if it was in her power to keep him out she would do it; but that was not the main reason why she knew she was going to accept Lucius's proposal. Not for the advantages he had laid out; they would be nice but that was not why. She wanted to be with him; it was as simple as that.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Very Well. How do you want to do this?"

Lucius was a little surprised by her quick acceptance; he had believed she would want to take some time to think it over. The fact that she did not aroused him; he would have her soon. Now for the details.

"Do you want an unbreakable oath?"

Hermione did not hesitate. "That will not be necessary. I know you will keep your word. I trust you in that."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Now this was a surprised. The normally cautious witch was being trusting?

Hermione cocked her head and nodded. "One thing that I have known for a while is that Lucius Malfoy keeps his word when he gives it. There really is no profit or motive in you telling; you do not really care about Ron one way or the other; so long as you get what you want. That is all that matters."

Lucius nodded his head to her, acknowledging her accuracy. Then he smirked. "My revenge on him will be having you; that is more than sufficient."

Hermione took a deep breath. Now that she had made the decision so much had to be done; the rest of the Weasley's and above all Harry would not believe this or accept it. Her parents, so recently home from Australia, would not be happy due to the age difference and Lucius's history of which they knew enough not to approve.

Once again Lucius accurately guessed what she was thinking about.

"The marriage details are up to you; quickly and quietly done at the Ministry; or have an elaborate one here. "

Now this was going to require some thought and planning. She had never been the one to want a big elaborate ceremony; but at the same time a drab quick one done at the ministry was not to her liking either; even if it would solve some of the problems. She wanted her parents there; and she wanted them to meet Lucius before it happened. Leaning back and thinking hard Hermione contemplated the situation.

Realizing she was deep in thought, Lucius picked up some papers and looked at them and made some notes. He was in no hurry now that he knew she would be his. He was no randy boy; he could wait when he had to.

Hermione was debating a few options; but more and more she kept coming back to having the ceremony here, but not a huge one. In perhaps a month or so. One problem was that she was staying with Harry and the Weasley's at 12 Grimmauld Place while the Burrow was being repaired. She had graduated just last month form Hogwarts which was closed for the summer so that was out. Once her decision got out 12 Grimmauld Place would not be in any way comfortable. Staying with her parents would be difficult; they were in London, their home and practice in Sidcup. Apparating there and back was out of the question. She would have to go by bus to the outskirts which would be a real bother and take up a lot of time. Staying in a motel would be out of the question since she would be found unless she stayed in a muggle motel which once again caused other problems. Even there it was more than likely she would be tracked down by reporters and the curious. She sighed.

Lucius looked up. "Problem?"

Hermione looked at him and nodded. "I want a good ceremony here at the Manor in about a month or so; not huge but not tiny. But once this gets out where will I stay? I obviously cannot stay at 12 Grimmauld Place; but any other alternative I can think of causes lots of problems."

Lucius slowly nodded. He could see the problem. "One obvious answer is for you to stay here."

Hermione looked at him and nodded slightly. "I want my parents to meet you before the ceremony; them coming here would probably be better then you going there. And I realize that outside of them there might not be anyone I know coming; Harry might very well not, Ginny the same. Frankly now that I think about it more I will probably not be able to get a bridesmaid. I do not really have that many friends; Harry, Ron, the Weasley's are about it. I want to invite Minerva and Madame Pomfrey; Kingsley Shackelbolt; but outside of them I really cannot think of anyone I am close enough to to invite. And its questionable how many if any of them will accept; they are not exactly fans of yours."

Lucius considered this. "Kingsley will come; I will ask him to officiate. While Minerva and Pomfrey are indeed not fans, they care for you and I think they will put that aside. Is there no one you can think of among your girlfriends who you want to come and would come?"

Hermione thought. Then her head snapped up. "Luna Lovegood! She is a good friend and I think she would be more than willing to come. Which reminds me of one of the things I want to do with your help."

Lucius looked at her warily. Sighed but nodded. "What is it?"

"Help Xeno start up the quibbler again; he has not been able to get sufficient financial support to do so; and I know he and Luna have not had an easy time of it. Have him start it up with the understanding they are to compete directly with the Daily Prophet in all ways. Its time someone put some pressure on them!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I had not thought of that but I agree. I am guessing you will invite Rita Skeeter since you two seem to have made up some."

Hermione quirked her mouth in a way that Lucius found very attractive. "We have made out peace; she helped me with some stories that counted and I helped her by going to Kingsley and having her registered as an animagus quietly."

Lucius was surprised at that; but then that explained how Rita had gotten some of her stories. "You might as well tell her first. After Harry of course and your parents."

Hermione nodded. "That will not be easy but so be it. Harry first then her; I will owl Luna and see if I can meet her today or tomorrow. I can call my parents on my cell phone and set up a meeting at a restaurant so that they can find out."

Lucius nodded then opened a desk drawer and took out a small black cloth pouch. "First things first." He got up and approached her and she got up to meet him halfway. He opened the pouch and pulled out something then reached for her hand. Hermione was dazed at the size of the ring he placed on her finger.

"This is the official Malfoy engagement ring. It has been in my family for over 400 years."

It was not gaudy; diamonds and rubies and sapphires all together on a gold band; but it was impressive.

Lucius took her other hand and pulled her closer. "Shall we seal it with a kiss." Then bent down and took her mouth again. Not to plunder but to tease.

Hermione found herself wanting more. Then he stepped back and smirked at her, knowingly.

Hermione blushed. "I will tell Harry then bring my things and Crookshanks."

Lucius nodded. "I had forgotten about your cat. I will make arrangements for him here. Your room will be ready immediately; I will also alter the wards so that as long as you have that ring on your finger you will be able to apparat directly there."

Hermione took a deep breath then nodded.

Walking into 12 Grimmauld Place Hermione wondered if she would ever be welcome here again; then put that thought out of her mind. It might take some time but Harry would accept it in time; she was certain of that; if of little else.

She was glad to see Harry first in the main living room reading the Daily Prophet; he was the only one she had told of where she was going.

Harry saw her and threw away the paper and quickly moved to her. "Mione! Are you OK? What did he want?" Then looking around to make sure no one else was around he lowered his voice. "Was it about Ron?"

Hermione quietly nodded then motioned for him to follow her to her room. She wanted to make sure no one else heard. Once inside she closed the door and placed a silencing spell. Harry saw this then sat down in the chair while Hermione moved to sit on the bed and cross her legs. Harry saw this as meaning it would be serious and braced himself.

"It was Ron. Sadly that does not surprise me and I can guess it does not you either."

Harry closed his eyes and slumped. He sighed then raised his head and with sad eyes looked at her. "I was just as sure as you were."

Hermione took a deep breath. Now this was the hard part. "He told me flat out and then named his price for keeping quiet."

Harry was afraid to ask. He just looked at her.

"He wants me to marry him."

If Voldemort had strolled into the room wearing a pink dress Harry would not have been more gobsmacked. He shook his head and blinked.

"I did not hear what I thought I heard did I?"

"You did and I accepted."

Harry shot up. "No Mione! We will find a way. You will not have to sacrifice yourself!"

"I want to marry him Harry."

"He has you under the Imperious!"

Hermione sighed. Then decided that the quickest way to convince Harry that she was not crazy or under a curse was to be the most straightforward.

"Harry, Severus taught you Legilimency. Use it now."

Stunned Harry looked at her. Then took a deep breath and approached her. Hermione was tense but calmed herself; Harry was the one person in the world she trusted absolutely.

Harry carefully entered her mind; not surprised at how logical and ordered it was; then delved deeper and was stunned at what he found! Hermione wanted Lucius and he wanted her and she was quite willing to marry him!

Harry stepped back and sat down with a plunk. Dazed he looked at her. "How long have you wanted him, Mione?"

Hermione blushed. "As far as I can tell, only since today; but I was well aware of how attractive he was before. Knowing that he wants me is actually a really big plus to my ego as a woman Harry. You can guess that I have never thought I was all that attractive; or one to make a man like Lucius want me badly. That is kind of heady in itself Harry."

Harry thought about it. Hermione was an attractive young woman but he had to admit he never really thought about it. Maybe she was reacting to Lucius because he was the first man to really show he wanted her. He told her that.

"That is true Harry but it changes nothing. I will marry him. I intend to do it in about a month in a ceremony at Malfoy Manor and I want you there. Now I have to tell the rest of the Weasley's; then I am taking my things and Crookshanks and moving to Malfoy Manor. It would be best if I did not stay here; it would be much too uncomfortable for everyone."

Harry wanted to argue, but knew she was right. He sighed. "I will be with you when you tell them. They should all be here in the next hour; maybe you should get everything and move now; then come back and tell them."

"Thank you Harry and you are right; that will make it easier."

Apparating to Malfoy Manor turned out to be quite quick and easy; Breezy was waiting for her in the main entranceway and showed her to her room. It was huge, with a bathroom the size of the living room in 12 Grimmauld Place. She then went right back there and went with Harry down to the dinning room.

Arthur had just gotten back from the Ministry; Molly was cooking dinner. Ginny and George were sitting at the table discussing the changes they wanted made at the Burrow when the repairs were done. Hermione followed by Harry walked into the dinning room; Arthur and the others greeted her; but Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked from Harry to her.

"OK whats up?"

Molly walked into the room and looked at Harry, then Hermione.

"Hermione what is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy wanted to see me today. I just got back from there."

Ginny and George paled; Arthur closed his eyes; Molly narrowed hers.

"Why did he want to talk to you?"

"Ron."

Ginny shook her head; George sat back and sighed; Arthur took a deep breath then slowly let it out. Molly was distracted by all this.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. Sometimes Molly just refused to see things.

"It was Ron that attacked Lucius Malfoy."

Molly glared at her. "He is lying!"

Harry shook his head. "I was pretty sure it was him; so was Hermione. You were to, right Ginny?"

She sighed. "I was certain it was him."

Molly could not believe this- she was about to explode when Arthur took her hand and just looked at her. Like the air going out of a punctured balloon, Molly deflated and sat shakily down.

"Ron told me he was going to get him; he said no more than that but the next day is when it happened." This came from George.

Arthur looked at Hermione. "What is he going to do?"

Molly moaned. "You know what he is going to do; he told Hermione so that she would tell us before he did it so that we could start suffering right away."

Hermione took another deep breath. "He will not do it; we made a deal."

Ginny stood up as did George and Arthur. Almost as one.

"No Hermione!" that from George. "Hermione, there has to be another way." Came from Arthur. "Hermione please think about this!" came from Ginny.

Molly looked at the young woman she considered another daughter. "I will not let you sell yourself to Lucius Malfoy to save Ron. We will find another way."

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

All four of them stared at her, speechless.

"It was very businesslike, mostly. He explained the advantages to me of marrying him and I had to admit they were persuasive. I have big plans to change things and marrying him will help me accomplish more faster than I could otherwise. What he wants is a wife and companion and another heir. He will support me in my efforts to change the laws and make changes at Hogwarts."

Arthur was the first to recover. "There is more to it than that on his part Hermione; there has to be. He makes plans inside of plans; that has always been his way."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. He also acknowledged that marrying me will help the Malfoy family reputation and his as well; allow him to do more. But besides all of that I found that there was another reason I wanted to marry him."

They all looked at her.

Blushing, she took another deep breath. "He made it very clear he wanted me; and that was the final deciding factor. Because I found that I wanted him as well."

Molly stared at her; than at Harry. "He put her under the Imperious!"

Harry shook his head. "She let me use Legilimency on her. She is telling the truth and she is not under the Imperious."

Dazed Molly stared at Hermione. "This is Lucius Malfoy! You cannot trust him!"

"He has changed. We had a very long talk. I asked him about that Diary he put in Ginny's bag; about the Ministry attack; and about a lot of things. I am convinced of two things: he was never as bad as many thought he was; a lot of it was posing and appearances only; and that he really accepts that the Pureblood fanaticism was stupid and wrong. I am not saying he has become some kind of saint or anything like it; he is still arrogant and demanding and wants power and recognition. But he is not a Deatheater any more. He wants a wife that he can discuss things with and challenge him; and I want a husband who will do the same. I believe that we will deal well together; and that the advantages outweigh the disadvantages. And on top of that it keeps Ron out of Azkaban; though from the way he has been acting since the end of the war maybe a year or two there would be good for him."

The Weasley's all winced at that; but none of them, not even Molly, denied that Rons behavior had not been good for some time.

Arthur sighed but went towards Hermione and hugged her. "When will it happen?"

There were tears in Hermione's eyes. "Thank you Arthur. You have been like a second father to me. I plan to do it next month in a small ceremony at Malfoy Manor. I want you all there."

Ginny had been quiet, thinking. She sighed. "I know you would want me as your bridesmaid Hermione but I cannot. Not to him. This will cause you pain and distress; I just know it. I cannot be part of it. I will come but not as your bridesmaid."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "You know how much I respect honesty Ginny and I would not have you be otherwise. I will still be glad that you will be there."

George came towards her and gave her a hug. "I will be there."

Hermione hugged him back. "Thank you."

Molly sighed but went to her and hugged her as well. "I think you are making a mistake but in every way that matters you are my daughter and I will be there."

Hermione smiled. "Just like Arthur has been a second father you have been a second Mother. You have meant so much to me the last 7 years."

Hermione had managed to owl Luna and she had come to Malfoy Manor; Xeno came with her, which Hermione considered a good thing. Lucius was there and insisted they stay for dinner. Luna had reacted with her typical dreamy smile when Hermione had told her about the upcoming marriage and asked her to be her bridesmaid.

"I do not know of anyone more level headed. If you think you should marry him then you should. I will be proud to be your bridesmaid."

Xeno had been a little more dubious but had supported Hermione as well.

Lucius then told Xeno he wanted to help him restart the Quibbler and directly compete with the Daily Prophet. They quickly began to plan as Hermione took Luna away to flesh out the details.

The next morning Hermione sent an owl to Rita Skeeter.

Rita read the owl three times to believe it; then she looked at her assistant.

"Hermione Granger wants to see me; and she says to come to Malfoy Manor!"

Rita sat back and thought; why now and why there? She worked at it for a while; then began to put the pieces together. Rumor had it that it was Ronald Weasley that had attacked Lucius Malfoy. Though her sources said he had not identified anyone to the Auror's. She knew that while Hermione had broken up with Ron more than a year ago; Hermione was very close to the rest of the Weasley family and they were still friends. She was well known to be fiercely loyal to her friends. She would do whatever it took to protect them; she had been Harry Potters close friend since they started at Hogwarts; and it was well known that she had been the brain behind the war against Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had, in his typically calculated way, forced her to do something to protect Ronald Weasley. Lucius Malfoy was unmarried and had no heir with the death of Draco in the last battle. Just about every eligible witch, Pureblood or not, had tried to attract him since then but he had shown no interest. Hermione Granger was of course a muggle- mudblood to Lucius for certain. BUT she was brilliant and a powerful witch and extremely respected in the wizarding world. Rita decided that a calculating Lucius had forced Hermione to marry him; she would not announce anything if he had anything else in mind. So she told her cameraman to get ready.

Hermione waited for Rita to arrive. She knew she had to be very careful. Rita was very sharp.

"OK when is the wedding." Was the first thing Rita said when she arrived.

Hermione shook her head but smiled. "I wondered if you would twig on it; I should not have been surprised. Next month."

Rita slowly nodded. "So what kind of deal did you make?"

"I like to think a good one. This marriage has multiple advantages for both of us."

"I know how ambitious you are; you want to make big changes just about everywhere. Being Mrs Malfoy will put you in a position to do them a lot faster than you would on your own; if you could do it at all. But with Lucius Malfoy's support a lot more becomes possible a lot faster."

Hermione nodded. No flies on Rita. "Absolutely. That was a lot of the reason I said yes."

Rita had spied the ring; and motioned for the cameraman to take a close up of Hermione's hand. She then had him take multiple pictures.

"Is he going to be here?"

"I already am."

Rita spun and gasped; Lucius Malfoy was resplendent in his finest Robes. And he certainly was an eyeful. Hermione looked quite well but frankly her fiancé outshined her. She looked back and forth between the two of them and Hermione laughed.

"It is mortifying that the groom will be prettier than the bride."

Lucius pursed his lips. "I am not pretty!"

Rita giggled. "No, you are gorgeous!"

Then both she and Hermione laughed when he shook his head and started to walk away in a huff; only to be restrained by Hermione who pulled him down to sit beside her.

Rita observed this with a raised eyebrow. They actually looked comfortable with each other.

"How long have you been seeing each other."

"Two days" was Hermione's prompt answer.

Rita was startled that she would admit that. She looked at Lucius.

Lucius understood the way Hermione was playing this and decided that it would work; anything else might be exposed.

" I asked to see her two days ago. She came and I proposed to her and she accepted."

Rita cocked her head. "There are those who would say that Hermione had been put under the Imperious."

Hermione smiled. "I let Harry use his Legilimency on me. I figured that would take care of that charge."

Rita slowly nodded. "So this is in some ways just like a old fashioned Pureblood Marriage; except the two involved arrange it instead of the parents of both."

Lucius nodded. "That is a fair statement. Hermione is a brilliant young witch; and I need a wife and an heir. I want a wife that can be a companion as well as a mother; and I have no problem with her being busy as well."

"And the fact that she is muggleborn?"

"My time in Azkaban was profitably used to think about all of that and I realized I had been a fool to listen to the rants of someone clearly insane; and that the entire Pureblood fanaticism was misguided and frankly stupid. That is why I have no problem marrying Hermione. I believe I cannot do better for a wife."

Rita managed to keep her jaw from dropping; for the first time Lucius Malfoy had plainly stated this. Then she gathered her wits and faced Hermione.

"And what makes you want to marry him after years of fighting him?"

Hermione smiled; and it was a very naughty smile. "What woman could turn down Luscious Lucius?"

Lucius glared at her. Rita peeled out with laughter.

The story, on page one, complete with pictures was in the next days edition. It started out with…

"Have I got a story to tell you!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Daily Prophet issue that broke the story of Lucius and Hermione's engagement sold out by noon that day. Not since the Battle of Hogwarts had the wizarding world been so stirred up. Owls and Howlers started to pour into the Manor; but Lucius had had the wards set up so that Howlers could not make it past the property boundary; and there was a small room on the top floor of the west wing that was where all owls would go to; so there was room for a dozen at a time.

Hermione had decided to see her parents that same day so that she would not be around for all the sturm und drang that would surely occur. Though there was some of that as well. She had decided to go straight to the house instead of meeting her parents in a public place; it was a little awkward but not all that difficult.

"This man tried to kill you Hermione!"

"No he didn't; that was Dolohov who is dead now anyway."

"From what you have said before he was this Voldemort's right hand man."

"That was more show than substance; before he even started to help us out he was a virtual prisoner; when I was tortured at his mansion there was nothing he could do about it." Hermione winched when she realized that was not something she had ever told her parents.

"Tortured!"

"Hermione, you have not been exactly honest with us about what happened to you in that war, have you?"

Hermione sighed. "Mom, dad, it was a war. People die in wars. People get injured and sometimes tortured in wars. That is reality. I left out a lot of the bad stuff because there was no purpose in telling you."

James and Jane Granger held each others hands and looked at their daughter. To be fair to her they had not wanted to know the grisly details. Just seeing the difference in the bright and bouncy young girl to the very mature and much older than her years indicated woman in front of them spoke volumes.

Jane took a deep breath; it was time they knew it all.

"How many times were you injured."

"I kind of lost count; three times I was hurt badly; once I was in a coma for a while; once I was under a spell that looked like a coma. Mostly just bumps and cuts and bruises. I was only tortured that one time."

James closed his eyes. 'only tortured that one time'

Jane blinked away tears. "You make it sound so little. Hermione, you might be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder; you fought a war that lasted for years and you never really got a break from it."

Hermione shook her head. "Yes I have had nightmares; and an occasional anxiety attack. But they have gotten less and less since the war ended. They only happen every week or so now; right after the war it was almost every other night. It is getting steadily better."

James reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. "I have never told you how proud I am of you; dad fought in the second world war from North Africa all the way to the Normandy invasion before he was wounded and invalided out of the service; but he never got a scratch until then. And he had lots of down time compared to you. He told me that he had nightmares and the like all his life afterwards.

Jane added her hand to her husbands. "I am so proud of you as well. I guess you must know what you are doing; I managed to have Molly send a copy of the Daily Prophet that came out right after the last battle; in it it was said that you were the brains behind winning the war. But I want to meet him first."

Hermione blushed. That issue of the Daily Prophet still embarrassed her; even though every one told her that for once it had gotten the story right.

James agreed. "I want to meet him as well."

"I am living at the Manor now; how about Saturday night dinner; I will come and bring you."

Hermione left feeling better about things; she realized that she should have been more forthcoming about her wartime experiences but she had been trying to protect them.

Lucius was surprisingly agreeable to Hermione's parents visiting.

"They must be very good people to have had a daughter like you. I admit to curiosity about them."

"They are not chimpanzee's in a zoo!"

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist; that is not how I meant it. Must you continue to assume the worst about me?"

Hermione was about to snap back when she caught that twinkle in his eye.

"Its safer that way. Takes less thinking and I am usually right."

His smirk was now very visible. "I am shocked at the laziness attributed to the smart one of the Golden Trio."

"He who is smart finds others to do the heavy lifting and hard work."

"That is how I have lived all my life."

"I noticed."

They were both openly smiling. Hermione was surprised how relaxed she felt with him now.

"Has Severus agreed to be your best man?"

"Of course. Slytherins stick together."

"Well duh."

"Hermione please clean up your verbiage."

The sound of a raspberry flew through the study.

Lucius got up and headed towards her; she got up and fearlessly faced him.

Hermione felt like being eaten alive as Lucius devoured her mouth and plastered her to him; his arousal very prominent. She returned his fervor; quite wet herself.

Finally he raised his head; lips swollen; eyes smoky and hazy; breath coming in pants. He ran his hand down her back and gripped her bum tightly. She moaned. He groaned and stepped back. "Any longer and I will take you right here."

Wobbly she fell back to her chair. "What makes you think you would be doing the taking?" she flung back saucily even as she tried to catch her breath.

Lucius sat back behind his desk, throwing a blazing look her way. "You will be mine."

That sent another shiver up her back in the most delightful way. "Promises, promises."

The dinner with Hermione's parents went surprisingly well; Lucius was at his most charming and it took less than an hour for Jane to melt at his feet. James took a little longer but fell victim as well. The absolute grandeur of Malfoy Manor and the grounds had a lot to do with it.

Jane had stared at the Manor and had turned to Hermione: "Its as big as Buckingham Palace."

Hermione had smiled. But Lucius smirked "Actually its bigger."

It was sinking into both Jane and James that Hermione was marrying someone truly filthy rich.

Jane had turned to Lucius "As wealthy as you are, will there be a lot of social functions that Hermione will have to attend; and will you be giving lots of major parties and such here?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not really; only a few times a year for both combined. My first wife liked that sort of thing and I went along with it; Hermione has no interest and I am happy for that."

James had quietly said "We are truly sorry for your loss of your wife and son."

Lucius had nodded to them. "Thank you. My wife and I had an arranged marriage; we were never in love. But I did love my son very much; I will always miss him. But I have a chance now to have a new family with Hermione and I am very much looking forward to having several children. Narcissa could only have Draco."

Jane had then looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed but smiled at Lucius. "I want several children as well; maybe even five or six."

Smiling himself Lucius reached out and took her hand. "As many as you want; I wanted a large family myself."

Hermione could not resist "Maybe more than Molly?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Well they certainly will be more intelligent and more attractive."

Jane and James looked at each other with much less concern; the easy going banter they saw boded well for the marriage.

Hermione was not back until late, taking her parents home. She found Lucius still up, obviously waiting for her.

"You did not have to stay up."

"Of course not; I chose to."

Realizing he wanted to talk she sat down next to him and reached for his hand; he easily gave it to her and began to rub his thumb alongside hers; she found that very nice.

"I do want several children; you should not let that pressure you into having more than you want."

"I was not lying; I do want four or five at least; and maybe more. I want to fill this big old mansion up."

"That would take twenty or thirty; and that would run us both mad. Four sounds reasonable."

She smiled at him. "That is where we will leave it now. In a few years and a few children later we can discuss it in greater detail."

Hermione arranged for a fitting with Madame Malkin for her wedding dress and Luna's bridesmaid dress. She decided to have Molly and her mother come as well. It turned out to be a very good day as Molly and Jane got on like a house on fire and Luna turned out to be nowhere near as Loony as some thought her. Hermione was a little sad she had not made a greater effort to know her better during her school years.

The talk and furor had died down after a week or so; people got used to the idea and more were starting to come around to the correct point of view that it was up to those involved and no one else. Hermione was glad to see it. Though she noted that it seemed part of Lucius's plan was coming true; people did seem to be thinking he must really be reformed if she was marrying him.

Hermione reminded him of that and he smirked at her. "I have already seen substantial benefits; there were several large business deals that I had not been invited to be part of that have suddenly become open to my participation. And in my last visit to the Ministry I noticed a distinctly friendlier atmosphere. I will admit this has happened faster and in a more substantive way than I had calculated."

Hermione sat back with the appearance of great satisfaction. "I am sure the blessing of Saint Hermione has done you good." She then smirked at him.

For the first time she heard Lucius Malfoy openly laugh. It was a very nice sound that made her feel good.

They had had more than one very hot snogging session but it had always been Lucius who had called a halt. If it had been up to her she knew she would no longer be a virgin. Lucius had found that out in one of their first snogs right after the announcement.

Things had been going very well and Hermione was heated up to a point where she would have been quite happy for Lucius to pick her up and apparat her to his bedroom and ravish her completely. Dazed and completely boneless she had smiled at him. "I think the bedroom should be our next stop. I want to find out if all this talk about great sex is true; and I think with you it will be."

To her surprise Lucius had backed off. A little hurt she looked at him with questions in her eyes. He had reached out and stroked her cheek; she had rubbed her face against his palm and he had taken a deep breath.

"I want you very badly. But I want your first time to be perfect."

Hermione had blushed at that. He had smiled at her with a very gentle smile.

"You will be mine and mine only; but we will do it right; AFTER the ceremony."

Hermione had pouted; he had smiled. She shook her head "Of course. Tradition."

In fact Lucius had had to expend a great deal to maintain control; he had come close on several occasions to throwing that away and taking her immediately; especially since she had certainly indicated she would welcome it. The little witch was much more passionate than he had thought and he was very much looking forward to her initiation.

The days flew by and before she knew it was the day before the wedding. Luna had mentioned a hen party but Hermione said no; besides, she sadly told her bridesmaid, who would she invite? Obviously her mother and Molly were out; and that left the possible attendees rather limited. Ginny might have come, she seemed to be thawing some on Lucius after seeing how happy Hermione seemed to be. But you needed at least half a dozen to make it work and Hermione just did not have that many female friends. Thinking on it, Hermione was rather melancholy when she realized that she had so few friends. Ron had slipped off to visit Charlie in Romania and all hoped he was finally growing up. Harry, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys and that was about it. Some friends she had made in Hogwarts had not lived through the war; and most of the ones she had were male.

Lucius came upon her in the main sitting area of the library; he noticed the rather sad look on her face and decided to find out why.

Hermione looked up at him as he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her; she immediately cuddled into him.

"Why the sad look, poppet?"

Hermione smiled a little. He had taken to using affectionate terms like that and she liked it a lot.

"Just got to thinking how few friends I had. Outside of Ginny and now Luna I do not really have any good female friends; and besides Harry and the weasleys I do not have any others, really. Kingsley I guess; Minerva a little and Pomprey too. But some I made did not make it through the war. Nymphadora, Sirius, Mad Eye Moody. Hagrid now lives in southern france and really has nothing more to do with any of us; Remus left for Australia. "

Lucius held her and thought a little. "You still have many more than I do; in reality Severus is the only close friend I have now; anyone else frankly I consider an acquaintance."

Hermione sighed. "I guess the old saying is do not feel sorry for yourself for not having shoes when you see someone that does not have any feet still holds true."

"I like to think I have one more."

Hermione looked up and him and smiled. "We both do."

The morning of the ceremony Hermione was up early making sure her dress was fine; her mother and father had come up the night before so her mother was up just as early checking it out as well. Luna had stayed the night before as well and so had Severus. It had been an interesting dinner.

Severus had actually been somewhat pleasant much to Hermione's relief; Luna was her usual friendly self and her mother liked her immediately. James was fascinated by the way magic was used to do things the rest of the world did with electronics and the like and questioned Lucius closely. Hermione found herself surprisingly relaxed in speaking with Severus; she never thought she would be. Of course his opening question was snarky as usual.

"Miss Granger, would you answer a question I have had for some time?"

"If I call you Severus will you call me Hermione?"

"Very well Hermione. Just how many times did you pilfer my potion stocks while a student at Hogwarts?"

Hermione blushed rosily since that had happened during a lull in other conversation and everyone heard it.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Did you steal from him?"

That from her mother.

"Interesting that you would admit someone stole from you and you never caught them, Severus."

That from Lucius with his trademarked smirk.

Hermione sighed. "We needed potions now and then and asking for them would have not gotten us anywhere and only placed more suspicion on us. So I was the one that ended up doing it. And the answer is 17 times in 7 years."

Severus blinked while Lucius roared with laughter.

"I take it from the astounded look on your face that you had no idea that your potions room had a turnstile for a door?"

Surprisingly a grudging smile came from him. "I had no idea it was that often; in the interests of full honesty here I only thought it had happened six times."

Hermione smiled a little. "Most of the time I took care to take just a little from several bottles if possible. That way it was much less likely to be noticed. And I only ever took as much as I thought we needed, no more."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "That would explain it. You are correct that most of the time I did not notice it. I will have to better my wards and add some traps I think."

Lucius chuckled. "Not likely that it will happen much now that Hermione is long gone and the war is over. It would take a brave student indeed to dare."

Jane was looking at Hermione strangely. AN inquiring look from her daughter made her smile a little. "Hermione I have a feeling that a whole lot went on that very few people suspect."

Hermione smiled at her. " A whole lot went on that very few know about; some have suspicions but nothing more."

"You really need to think about writing your story Hermione. Harry and the others have said so little that much of what happened is still unknown."

Hermione looked at Luna and nodded thoughtfully. "I guess in some respects I probably know as much as anyone who is still alive. But I kind of shrink at writing something like my autobiography while still not even 20 years old. That seems so arrogant and pretentious."

Luna lost some of her dreamy look and looked at Hermione more seriously then she had ever before. "No its not. That war was the worst thing to happen to the English wizarding war in its entire history. More people need to know the whole story if we are to ever make sure it does not happen again. And its true that you probably know more of what went on than just about anyone that is still alive. And if you work on it with Lucius you can get the other side as well. I imagine Professor Snape knows a lot as well."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully. "I think she is right Hermione. The whole story needs to be told and so much of it has not been. I would be quite happy to help. Severus, would you be willing to help?"

Snape said nothing for a while, holding his glass of firewhisky in his hand. Then he looked calmly at his friend. "I would. Ms Lovegood is correct in that the story does need to be told. And Hermione would be a very good choice to do it; she will be fair to all sides. And it needs to be done by someone who was deeply involved; only they would understand what needs to be told."

Hermione took a deep breath. Then she looked at Lucius. "Very well. That will be my first task. It will take some time to write up all my proposals about changing the Wizarding World laws and the curriculum of Hogwarts. And a lot of that comes from the war anyway. Actually the projects all kind of blend in together. And I might be the only one Harry will talk to about a lot of what he went through."

The guest list for the wedding was only about 100 in total; mostly people from the Ministry and Hogwarts. Lucius had arranged it so that Hermione would come down the main staircase on her fathers arm right into the ballroom where the ceremony would be held. Kingsley Shackelbolt, the Minister of Magic, would officiate. Hermione's dress was fairly simple and basic; and she had allowed Molly and her mother to convince her to add a short train of 5 feet. Only Hermione and her mother knew that the dress was based on Maria's dress in the Sound of Music. Hermione had come across that in a old magazine at her mothers and had decided that was what she wanted.

Lucius stood with Severus waiting for his bride; surprised to realize he felt nervous. He remembered he only felt bored at his wedding to Narcissa; he wondered why this was so different. He was very attracted to Hermione and wanted her badly; but it was more than that. In the month that she had lived in the Manor he had gotten to know her; and he realized that in many ways they were very compatible. She was a very good conversationalist; something that Lucius had very little of except when Severus visited; and she challenged him and he was rather astonished to find that he liked that. And to top it off he felt comfortable with her; more than he had ever felt with anyone his entire life.

Hermione found that she was nervous and that surprised her a little. She knew that she was falling in love with Lucius and that worried her; she knew he wanted her and seemed to like her; but could he love her? Being in love with someone who did not love you was something that scared her a lot. Taking a deep breath as she heard the music start she took her fathers arm.

James Granger looked at his daughter and felt sad that she was getting married and leaving them; and he realized that that was a joke; for all intents and purposes she had left them almost 8 years ago when she first went to Hogwarts. But this was different in a way that he could not really figure out. This beautiful young woman beside him was an enigma in some ways; he wondered if he and Jane would ever really know what had gone on in those 8 years even if Hermione did write that book she was talking about. He was so proud of her; the courage she had shown and what she had already accomplished was amazing. He felt awed sometimes that he had fathered such an incredible child.

Jane Granger heard the music and like everyone else turned and looked through the huge open doors to the magnificent grand staircase. Malfoy Manor was like Tara and Buckingham Palace and some of those huge Hollywood mansions all rolled into one. Even though she had seen the dress, she was still stunned and almost cried as she saw her daughter slowly come down the stairs on the arm of her father. Her little bushy haired daughter had grown up into a incredibly brilliant, brave and lovely woman. And she was so proud of the fact that she was her mother.

Hermione made very sure she watched her step; dresses like this required you to kick your toes up to prevent yourself from getting entangled and falling down the stairs; not a good thing to do at your wedding. So it was not until she got off the last step that she could look up and see her husband to be; and with the veil it was hard to see until she got close; then she almost stopped as she saw that instead of robes Lucius was in an old fashioned grand tuxedo and he looked absolutely smashing.

Lucius could not take his eyes of his bride; if somehow she lacked the classical loveliness of Narcissa she more than made up for it in fire and the way she seemed to glow; the dress looked absolutely beautiful and suited her so well. He did not need the gasps from the crowd to know that.

Severus Snape noticed the stunned look on his friends face and smirked to himself; Hermione did look quite lovely in that dress and that he could understand; but now he knew his friend cared a lot more for the little witch then he had admitted. This could be very interesting to watch.

Harry was gobsmacked once again as he watched his best friend march towards him. He had never realized how beautiful Hermione was; now he did. Then he looked at Lucius and was amazed at the look on the normally hard to read older wizard; he looked almost dazed for at least a few seconds before he schooled his face back to impassivity. When Hermiones father lifted the veil he could see the way she looked at Lucius; if she was not in love with him now it was just a matter of time. Suddenly all the doubts he had had were gone; he felt that maybe this marriage would be fine after all. Ginny nudged him and said "For those that thought this was a business deal, I think it certainly is more now." He smiled at her and nodded.

Neither Hermione or Lucius ever remembered much about the ceremony; all they really could remember was the kiss they shared right after it was over.

After the pictures were taken and the reception began; Jane went over to Molly Weasley.

"Was it just the tears in my eyes or did I see what I thought I saw when they looked at each other just after the I do?"

Molly smiled. "I would frankly say I would never have believed it if I had not seen it; Lucius Malfoy actually showing that much emotion in public. Hermione loves him and I think he loves her; he certainly cares. Which is much more than I ever thought him capable of.

As Lucius swept her around the ball room for the first dance, Hermione looked up at him. "How long before we can leave?" The heated look she added said it all. He gripped her tighter and said "As soon as we can."

Later on as she danced with Harry, Hermione realized that she really was grown up and so was he. She looked up at him and smiled. "You and Ginny next year; me now; we are grown ups now, Harry. We made it."

Harry smiled down at his best friend. "I had my doubts for a long time; but we did make it after all. Do you love him Mione?"

She smiled at him again; this time a different smile than he had ever seen her have before. "I think so Harry; and If I do not right now I think I will soon. And I think maybe he loves me as well."

"I saw the look on his face when he first saw you. I think he does as well."

They had decided not to have the cake part and the toast part; Hermione shuddered to think what Severus might say. So it was not really that long before they went back upstairs to get ready to leave on their honeymoon. Hermione had not been able to worm where they were going out of Lucius and that irked her some.

He was smiling at her now in the way she thought reminded her of Crookshanks when he spotted a mouse. And this did not scare her; quite the contrary. She was looking forward into being devoured.

Lucius grasped his bride in his arms and moved to the upstairs floo. He held out the floo powder to her and said " Malfoy Villa" and she followed him.

She looked around the room and it was lovely; she looked at Lucius and he smiled at her. "The Malfoy's have had a villa in southern Italy for 500 years. I think you will love it."

Hermione smiled at him. "What I want is to know where the bedroom is, Lucius."

"As the lady desires…" and they apparated to what had to be one of the most beautiful and luxurious bedrooms Hermione had ever seen. She did not have much time for that as Lucius swooped down on her and began the devouring she was hoping for.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling better than she ever had; even if she was a little sore in a couple of unusual places. Lucius truly had been a sex god; she hoped she had satisfied him half as well as he had her. She smiled the smile of a very sated woman.

Lucius looked down at his bride as she woke up; he was very pleasantly worn out. Hermione had been all he had hoped and more; a little fireball. He was very much looking forward to teaching her much, much more.


End file.
